Plots Of Randomness
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: Crack fic! Danny and everyone else decide to use emails for wasting time. But when ghosts, the Guys In White and high school friends appear; chaos ensues! DxS.
1. Introducing FacebookHotmail

**Yeah...I know has been done before but I wanted to do it ^^ Also it's something to write when I'm feeling bored or random xD The first website is Facebook but then they all move to emails :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING. I just write the randomness here!**

* * *

><p>Username: <em>ihatetoast<em>

Password: *************

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton<strong>

Remind me again why I ever agreed to this...

_*Comments*_

**Tucker Foley: **Because EVERYBODY loves technology :D

**Sam Manson: **Only you and you girlfriend do Tucker

**Tucker Foley: **What girlfriend? O.o

**Sam Manson: **Your PDA

**Danny Fenton likes this. **

**Tucker Foley: **I hate you all. I'm moving to hotmail -.-

**Sam Manson and Danny Fenton likes this.**

**Tucker Foley: **I need new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sam Manson, <strong>_gothchick21_

**From: Danny Fenton, **_ihatetoast _

I can't believe that I got detention because of a stupid accident! She didn't even see if it really was my fault...

Even though it was...

But that's beside the point!

-Danny

* * *

><p><strong>To: Danny Fenton, <strong>_ihatetoast_

**From: Sam Manson, **_gothchick21_

You blew up an entire classroom Danny. And you were the only who was stupid enough to mix the chemicals when the teacher told us not to.

PS, what's with your email name? O.o

-Sam

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sam Manson, <strong>_gothchick21_

**From: Danny Fenton, **_ihatetoast_

People should know the evil that is toast...

-Danny

* * *

><p><strong>To: Danny Fenton, <strong>_ihatetoast_

**From: Sam Manson, **_gothchick21_

And you say that you're not like your dad...

-Sam

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sam Manson, <strong>_gothchick21__**; **_**Tucker Foley, **_toofine_

**From: Danny Fenton, **_ihatetoast_

NOT COOL GUYS. NOT COOL. :

-Danny

* * *

><p><strong>To: Danny Fenton, <strong>_ihatetoast_

**From: Sam Manson, **_gothchick21_

*snickers* you said you wanted to be surprised.

-Sam

* * *

><p><strong>To: Danny Fenton, <strong>_ihatetoast_

**From: Tucker Foley, **_toofine_

It's not like you hated it *dies laughing*

-Foley Out

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sam Manson, <strong>_gothchick21; _**Tucker Foley, **_toofine_

**From: Danny Fenton, **_ihatetoast_

YOU ARE BOTH GOING TO REGRET THIS. WHERE THE HELL AM I GOING TO FIND ANOTHER HAZMET SUIT? :

-Danny

* * *

><p><strong>To: Danny Fenton, <strong>_ihatetoast_

**From: Tucker Foley, **_toofine_

Why don't you borrow your dad's one? I'm sure it fits XD

-Foley Out

* * *

><p><strong>To: Danny Fenton, <strong>_ihatetoast_

**From: Sam Manson, **_gothchick21_

Or better yet, why don't you ask your _Phangirls _to make one for you? I'm sure Paulina wouldn't mind XD XD

-Sam

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sam Manson, <strong>_gothchick21; _**Tucker Foley, **_toofine_

**From: Danny Fenton, **_ihatetoast_

You guys are _so_ the next ones to be thrown into the Ghost Zone.

-Danny

* * *

><p><strong>To: Danny Fenton, <strong>_ihatetoast_

**From: Sam Manson, **_gothchick21_

I think that'll be delayed for a while since your suit is currently in the hands of some psycho twelve-year-old XD

-Sam

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sam Manson, <strong>_gothchick21_

**From: Danny Fenton, **_ihatetoast_

I'm bored...

_I'll be standing in line, dressed like a wizard! Broken glasses on my eyes got the figures, got Hermione's wand! She's the best witch, watching Harry Potter feeling FLY LIKE ITS QUIDDITCH!_

_LIKE IT'S QUIDDITCH, LIKE IT'S QUIDDITCH!_

_I'LL BE WATCHING HARRY POTTER FEELING FLY LIKE IT'S QUIDDITCH!_

-Danny

* * *

><p><strong>To: Danny Fenton, <strong>_ihatetoast_

**From: Sam Manson, **_gothchick21_

WTF?

Danny are you on drugs?

-Sam

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sam Manson, <strong>_gothchick21_

**From: Danny Fenton, **_ihatetoast_

No. I'm on YouTube and searched a Harry Potter thing and this came up. It's awesome isn't it? :D

-Danny

* * *

><p><strong>To: Danny Fenton, <strong>_ihatetoast_

**From: Sam Manson, **_gothchick21_

Er...no.

-Sam

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sam Manson, <strong>_gothchick21_

**From: Danny Fenton, **_ihatetoast_

Come on! Search it! *pleads pathetically*

-Danny

* * *

><p><strong>To: Danny Fenton, <strong>_ihatetoast_

**From: Sam Manson, **_gothchick21_

I think your obsession with Harry Potter has gone on for a little too long Danny. It's not healthy for you to start imagining that everything clumsy in your life happened because of your "magical" powers...

-Sam

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sam Manson, <strong>_gothchick21_

**From: Danny Fenton, **_ihatetoast_

*gasps* HOW DARE YOU! :O

ATTACK THE EVIL WITCH BUCKBEAK! CALL UPON YOUR CENTAURS AND UNICORN FRIENDS OF THE DARKNESS! NORBERTA! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!

EXPELLIARMUS! STUPEFY! GIVE ME BACK MY FRIEND YOU STINKING DEATH EATER SCUM! RELEASE HER FROM YOUR EVIL IMPERIOUS CURSE!

DON'T WORRY SAM, I'LL SAVE YOU FROM VOLDEMORT!

-Danny

* * *

><p><strong>To: Danny Fenton, <strong>_ihatetoast_

**From: Sam Manson, **_gothchick21_

May I recommend a therapist? She's great help...name's Penelope Spectra. Remember her? I'm sure _she'll _be even freaked out by you. -.-

-Sam

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sam Manson, <strong>_gothchick21_

**From: Tucker Foley, **_toofine_

Why the heck was Danny chasing you with a stick around the park today? O.o

-Foley Out

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sam Manson, <strong>_gothchick21_

**From: Tucker Foley, **_toofine_

Uh, Sam? Are you okay? Why didn't you answer back?

-Foley Out

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sam Manson, <strong>_gothchick21_

**From: Tucker Foley, **_toofine_

SAM! Seriously. It's already eleven and my time on my PDA's almost up. Why the hell aren't you answering me back?

Where's Danny?

-Foley Out

* * *

><p><strong>To: Tucker Foley, <strong>_toofine_

**From: Sam Manson, **_gothchick21_

Tomorrow, we burn all of Danny's Harry Potter DVD's. I'll give you fifty bucks.

-Sam

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sam Manson, <strong>_gothchick21_

**From: Tucker Foley, **_toofine_

:O Fifty...bucks?

How about the ultimate newest version of _Doomed?_

-Foley Out

* * *

><p><strong>To: Tucker Foley, <strong>_toofine_

**From: Sam Manson, **_gothchick21_

Don't push your luck PDA boy. Take it or leave it.

-Sam

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sam Manson, <strong>_gothchick21_

**From: Tucker Foley, **_toofine_

Deal! :D

This is why we're all good friends! I'll bring a flamethrower for extra safety!

-Foley Out

* * *

><p><strong>Lol. How was it? I know it's random because its supposed to be. It's sort of the thing that I write for when I feel weird or bored. It's a nice relief thing :D As you can see that Danny is based on moi. Yes, that means he will be obssessed with Harry Potter, chocolate and other weird things. This will be rated a high T because I honestly have VERY perverted humour most of the time. <strong>

**And my friends hate me for it xD xD LOL. Anyways, more of our favourite people will show up like Ember, Dash, Paulina and more surprises! :D**

**Please review! :)**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	2. Introducing The Fruitloop

**The second installment of Plots Of Randomness! And true to the name things completely stupid and retarded happen here. And in this chapter we are introduced to our dear friend - the Fruit-loop! :D *no applause or crickets* LOL, people must really hate you Vladdie.**

_**Vlad: Well, soon people will recognize my genius when I - **_

**Yeah, yeah NO ONE CARES FRUIT-LOOP! xD**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did. But I don't -.-**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Danny Fenton, <em>ihatetoast<em>**

**From: Vlad Masters, _supremeoverlord_**

May I reassure you Daniel?

I will win this war.

Sincerely, Vlad M.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Vlad Masters, <strong>_**supremeoverlord**_

**From: Danny Fenton, **_**ihatetoast **_

Let me tell you something Fruit-loop.

I am Danny freaking Fenton, aka Danny Phantom. Hero to Amity Park and I've kicked your butt about a thousand billion times even though you've been a half-ghost for twenty years with a load of practice; I still could kick your butt to Texas. And you're a weirdo in your forties living all by yourself in some huge freaking mansion and are in dire need of a cat.

There's also the fact that your overrated idea to kill my dad, marry my mom and make me your evil little half-ghost son (which will never happen FYI).

And you're all alone by yourself when I've got friends and a life. So tell me Vlad. Do you really think that you are going to win this spam war when you're all alone without friends and are a lonely bitter guy with gray hair in a ponytail?

I don't think so.

-Danny

* * *

><p><strong>To: Danny Fenton, <strong>_**ihatetoast**_

**From: Vlad Masters, **_**supremeoverlord**_

…I will have my revenge.

Sincerely Vlad M.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Vlad Masters, <strong>_**supremeoverlord**_

**From: Danny Fenton, **_**ihatetoast **_

Just get a cat already.

-Danny

* * *

><p><strong>To: Danny Fenton, <strong>_**ihatetoast**_

**From: Sam Manson, **_**gothchick21**_

Mind telling me why Vlad looks like he was about to kill you at the speech today?

-Sam

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sam Manson, <strong>_**gothchick21**_

**From: Danny Fenton, **_**ihatetoast**_

Let's just say I gave him from friendly advice. It's a halfa thing. You wouldn't understand. ;)

-Danny

* * *

><p><strong>To: Danny Fenton, <strong>_**ihatetoast**_

**From: Sam Manson, **_**gothchick21 **_

Somehow, I'm sure that you mentioned the cat idea. You didn't tell him, right? You did know that Tucker and I were kidding when we dared you to tell him that…

Right?

-Sam

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sam Manson, <strong>_**gothchick21**_

**From: Danny Fenton, **_**ihatetoast**_

Of course I knew and I didn't tell him the cat thing.

-Danny

* * *

><p><strong>To: Tucker Foley, <strong>_**toofine**_

**From: Sam Manson, **_**gothchick21**_

He told him. Get your bags ready. I'll be there in five.

-Sam

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sam Manson, <strong>_**gothchick21**_

**From: Tucker Foley, **_**toofine**_

WHAT? He told him? I knew that we shouldn't have messed around with him the other day! I told you he'd tell!

-Foley Out

* * *

><p><strong>To: Tucker Foley, <strong>_**toofine**_

**From: Sam Manson, **_**gothchick21**_

I didn't freaking know that Danny was actually was stupid enough to tell him! *glares*

Vlad smart enough to realize that WE put that idea in his head! He's so going to come after us! Get your stuff ready for a month in the Bahamas.

-Sam

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sam Manson, <strong>_**gothchick21**_

**From: Tucker Foley, **_**toofine**_

This is DANNY we're talking about! OF COURSE he'd tell! I thought you freaking KNEW that! You're his girlfriend for after all! You're supposed to know all these unimportant things and no else cares about!

And what about Danny? Wouldn't he notice that we're gone?

-Foley Out

* * *

><p><strong>To: Tucker Foley, <strong>_**toofine**_

**From: Sam Manson, **_**gothchick21**_

I. AM. NOT. HIS. GIRLFRIEND.

And forget about Danny! I'm too mad at him for now! He can survive without us for four weeks!

-Sam

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sam Manson, <strong>_**gothchick21**_

**From: Tucker Foley, **_**toofine**_

_Clueless..._

Cut it to two and half weeks. It's for all our sanity. Who knows what Danny could do in all that time without us *shudders*

-Foley Out

* * *

><p><strong>To: Tucker Foley, <strong>_**toofine**_

**From: Sam Manson, **_**gothchick21**_

_Just leave it alone already!_

And fine. Two and half weeks. I'm outside. Don't you dare bring an entire bag just full of electronics or else I swear I will leave them ALL at the airport.

-Sam

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sam Manson, <strong>_**gothchick21**_

**From: Tucker Foley, **_**toofine **_

DON'T HAVE TIME, HE'S COMING! MY PDA'S PICKING UP HIS SIGNAL FROM THE TRACKING DEVICE WE PUT ON HIM!

-Foley Out

* * *

><p><strong>To: Tucker Foley, <strong>_**toofine**_

**From: Sam Manson, **_**gothchick21**_

HOLY SHIT. HURRY UP ALREADY. FORGET ABOUT THE ELECTRONICS. JUST GET OUT HERE!

-Sam

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sam Manson, <strong>_**gothchick21**_**; Tucker Foley, **_**toofine**_

**From: Danny Fenton, **_**ihatetoast**_

Hey guys, what are you doing today? Wanna come over and play _Doomed?_

-Danny

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sam Manson, <strong>_**gothchick21; **_**Tucker Foley, **_**toofine**_

**From: Danny Fenton, **_**ihatetoast**_

Uhh, guys?

-Danny

* * *

><p><strong>Poor little clueless Danny... xD LOL, I love messing with Vlad. It's fun. <strong>

**Please review!**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	3. Introducing The Smartypants

**Lol, I'm feeling weird today so I'll just post this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. -.-**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Jazz Fenton, <strong>_**smarty14**_

**From: Danny Fenton, **_**ihatetoast**_

Jazz…

-Danny

* * *

><p><strong>To: Danny Fenton, <strong>_**ihatetoast**_

**From: Jazz Fenton, **_**smarty14**_

What's wrong Danny? Experiencing problems concerning your friends? I read in one of my psychology books that when someone with difficult problems (such as being half-ghost,) have a hard time being accepted by their friends. They start thinking that they aren't accepted by them, but Tucker and Sam will always accepted you. They're your best friends and always will love you.

Or is that one of them is having these sorts of mental problems? And I'm not saying that there is something wrong with their brain, I just mean that they start thinking all the time in this negative way. It's not healthy to think negative thoughts in your teenage years. This is a time to grow and learn so that you can one day be as successful as I am.

Email me back if you want for information! I'm always free.

-Jazz

* * *

><p><strong>To: Jazz Fenton, <strong>_**smarty14**_

**From: Danny Fenton, **_**ihatetoast**_

If I wanted this psychological babble, I would've asked Spectra. But I only wanted to annoy you but seeing as you'll just throw all this crap at me I'll go try someone else.

PS, stop stealing all the cookies.

-Danny

* * *

><p><strong>To: Danny Fenton, <strong>_**ihatetoast**_

**From: Jazz Fenton, **_**smarty14**_

It's not crap Danny. Its healthy advice that is written and used to help people all around the world to be the better person. Using it allows the psychologist (me) to figure out the workings of the human mind.

PS, you stole last week's triple cookie dough ice-cream.

-Jazz

* * *

><p><strong>To: Jazz Fenton, <strong>_**smarty14**_

**From: Danny Fenton, **_**ihatetoast**_

It sure sounds like crap to me. And it means that you're butting into everyone's business with your big butt.

PS, so? And that gives you the right to steal the cookies? You know me about my cookies, Jazz

-Danny

* * *

><p><strong>To: Danny Fenton, <strong>_**ihatetoast**_

**From: Jazz Fenton, **_**smarty14**_

I don't have a big butt. And I'm not butting into anyone's business by being interested in the human mind. And speaking of butting into anyone's business, it's not like _I _spied on my older sister's boyfriend or dates and then spied on her after she found out for their parents.

Of course, I never did that. :|

PS, of course it gives me rights. Dad made that rule after Mom ate the last piece of fudge.

-Jazz

* * *

><p><strong>To: Jazz Fenton, <strong>_**smarty14**_

**From: Danny Fenton, **_**ihatetoast**_

ONE TIME.

It was ONE TIME and you _still _can't let it go! He was a ghost anyway that was trying to get his ghost girlfriend to overshadow your body! You KNOW that I was right about him being evil so why can't you let it go?

PS, we don't have rules in the house -.-

-Danny

* * *

><p><strong>To: Danny Fenton, <strong>_**ihatetoast**_

**From: Jazz Fenton, **_**smarty14**_

BECAUSE, you were going through all my personal problems! Even though you _were right _about Johnny it still doesn't mean it was right to get all up in my personal space!

PS, course we do. I put them up last Friday.

-Jazz

* * *

><p><strong>To: Jazz Fenton, <strong>_**smarty14**_

**From: Danny Fenton, **_**ihatetoast**_

-.-'

You have no idea how much I want to bash my head against the wall right now.

WHY DIDN'T YOU THINK OF THAT WHEN YOU STUCK THAT CRAZY SCHOOL PSYCHOLOGIST ON ME!

PS, _that was you?_ O.O I don't even have words now...

-Danny

* * *

><p><strong>To: Danny Fenton, <strong>_**ihatetoast**_

**From: Jazz Fenton, **_**smarty14**_

Why didn't you _tell me _that you didn't want her to talk to you?

-Jazz

* * *

><p><strong>To: Jazz Fenton, <strong>_**smarty14**_

**From: Danny Fenton, **_**ihatetoast**_

I. Don't. Know. You.

-Danny

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sam Manson, <strong>_**gothchick21; **_**Tucker Foley, **_**toofine**_

**From: Danny Fenton, **_**ihatetoast**_

WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?

-Danny

* * *

><p><strong>To: Danny Fenton, <strong>_**ihatetoast**_

**From: Vlad Masters, **_**supremeoverlord**_

Listen very carefully Daniel. If you ever want to see your precious little friends ever again then you _will _listen to my instructions very carefully.

I will give you an hour and a half to reply.

Sincerely, Vlad M.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Vlad Masters, <strong>_**supremeoverlord**_

**From: Danny Fenton, **_**ihatetoast**_

Leave me alone fruit-loop. I know you don't have them -.-

-Danny

* * *

><p><strong>To: Danny Fenton, <strong>_**ihatetoast**_

**From: Vlad Masters, **_**supremeoverlord**_

Curse you.

Sincerely, Vlad M.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Vlad's last line XD Heheeee...hope you liked this one. :P<strong>

**Please review!**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	4. Introducing Facebook Again

**A/N: Yeah, I was feeling stupid today :P Here's another weird chapter. And I am going to changing websites with them often :P**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be freaking writing this if I owned it -.-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: Sam Manson, gothchick21; Tucker Foley toofine<strong>_

_**From: Danny Fenton, ihatetoast**_

How. Dare. You.

-Danny

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: Danny Fenton, ihatetoast, Tucker Foley toofine<strong>_

_**From: Sam Manson, gothchick21 **_

This is easier on Facebook. Let's get back there and so then you can murder us for whatever we did.

-Sam

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Manson: <strong>so what the hell did we do?

**Danny Fenton: **you went without me. HOW COULD YOU?

**Tucker Foley: **oooh, he's talking about us running away to the Bahamas right?

**Danny Fenton:**…

**Sam Manson:**…do you have any idea how wrong that sounds?

**Tucker Foley:** what the hell are you talking abo – oh EW! SERIOUSLY. How perverted can you guys get? You know what I'm talking about! -.-

**Sam Manson: **DOESN'T MEAN YOU GO AROUND WRITING THINGS LIKE THAT! *sigh* _boys…_

**Danny Fenton: **what's wrong with boys? O.o

**Sam Manson: **nothing Danny…nothing at all

* * *

><p><strong>Tucker Foley wrote on Danny Fenton's wall: <strong>Dude, you and me. Black Ops. Now.

**Danny Fenton: **you're on geek kid.

**Sam Manson: **why aren't I included in this?

**Danny Fenton: **cuz you're a girl XD

**Sam Manson: **SEXIST JERK. D: I'll get you back for this.

**Danny Fenton: **yeah, whatever...

* * *

><p><strong>Tucker Foley: <strong>AHAHAAAAHAHAHAA XD *dies of laughter* SAM. YOU. HAVE. YOU. GET. ONLINE. NOW. AHAHAAAA XD

**Sam Manson: **what happened? O.o

**Danny Fenton: **TUCKER FOLEY. WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!

**Tucker Foley: **dude, it's not my fault! xD

**Sam Manson: **what the hell happened?

**Tucker Foley: **okay, okay. So you see, Danny and I were playing Black Ops right? And then we got bored and decided to go outside and do something else. And then we went to the park and started running and stuff, it was fun. And then Danny's like 'we should call Sam over with us' and he wasn't looking where he was going...

**Sam Manson: **so?

**Tucker Foley: **some little kid tripped him, AND HE FELL FACE-FIRST INTO A PILE OF DOG POOP XD XD XD AHAAA XD

**Sam Manson: **excuse me while I go to the doctors and get another stomach. I ruined my other one from laughing too much. AHAHAAA DANNY FELL INTO A PILE OF DOG-DOO? XD I am SO NEVER going to let him live this down... XD

**Danny Fenton: **I hate you guys.

**Sam Manson: **oh stop being such a cry-baby, dog-boy. xD

**Danny Fenton: **-.-'

**Sam Manson: **Mwhahaaaa :D Revenge is sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>Howzies was it? :3 Please review!<strong>

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	5. Introducing The AList And A Bet

**A/N: Hehee, I had to put this in. It just called to me...**

**Random voice: write this in the story...write this in the story...**

**SEEE! I HAD TO O.o I'll just leave now...**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN *sobs***

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton: <strong>has reached puberty.

**Tucker Foley, Sam Manson and 17 others like this. **

**Danny Fenton wrote on Tucker Foley's wall: **You hacked into my computer and wrote that!

**Tucker Foley: **NO WAY. You have reached puberty! I noticed yesterday! XD

**Danny Fenton: **I'VE REACHED IT WAY BEFORE!

**Sam Manson: **No way! I noticed too!

**Tucker Foley: **Sam must be pleased ;)

**Sam Manson: **Not another word, Foley

**Danny Fenton: **What the hell do you mean? O.o

**Tucker Foley: **CLUELESS.

**Sam Manson: **CLUELESS.

**Valerie Grey: **CLUELESS.

**Tucker Foley: **Since when did you get Facebook?

**Valerie Grey: **My dad thinks that it's good for me…

**Danny Fenton: **HAHAAA XD

**Valerie Grey: **What's funny?

**Danny Fenton: **You SO are on here because he thinks you've got a fangirl obsession with Phantom! XD XD

**35 people like this.**

**Valerie Grey: **HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?

**Sam Manson: **Wait a minute...so it's actually true?

**Valerie Grey: **You are so dead Fenton.

**Danny Fenton: **You, me and everyone else in this town. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Phantom: <strong>now has Facebook ;D

**500 people like this.**

**Sam Manson: **This isn't going to end well...

**Paulina Phantom: **OMG! DANNY PHANTOM HAS FACEBOOK? MY NAME IS PAULINA AND I AM SO YOUR, LIKE, BIGGEST FAN! :D

**Dash Baxter: **HOLY SHIT! I'M PHANTOM'S BIGGEST FAN, PAULINA! YOU'RE AWESOME, INVISO-BILL! :D

**Danny Phantom: **Now, now people. There's enough Phantom to go around for everyone...and my name's not Inviso-bill. IT'S DANNY PHANTOM. -.- Look at my name! It says DANNY PHANTOM. NOT Inviso-bill!

**Tucker Foley: **Touchy...

**Sam Manson: **You disgust me. This is just so wrong...

**Danny Phantom: **Hey! No one said it was against the law for me to get a Facebook!

**Sam Manson: **Yeah, and you DO NOT need some stupid ego boost Mr. Phantom!

**Danny Phantom: **Oooh, I'm MR. Phantom now aren't I? Are you implying something, Miss Manson? ;)

**Sam Manson: ***barfs* STOP. Seriously, I think I need barf some more. Are you HITTING on me?

**Paulina Phantom: **ARE YOU HITTING ON HER? :O

**Dash Baxter: **YOU'RE HITTING ON THE GOTH GEEK? :O

**Tucker Foley: **YOU'RE HITTING ON HER? :D

**Danny Phantom: **Sheesh...I was just kidding...O.o

**Sam Manson: **Like I'd like this idiot anyway...

**Danny Phantom: **Are you saying that I'm not likable? In dating sense? :O

**Sam Manson: **Duh

**Danny Phantom: **I bet I can get a date with every teenage girl in Amity Park.

**Sam Manson: **PUH-lease. I am SO NOT doing this. -.-

**Danny Phantom: ***coughChickencough*

**Sam Manson: **YOU'RE CALLING ME A CHICKEN? IT'S ON GHOST BOY! IF I WIN, you have to admit to ALL of Casper High that you're: "A total idiot who cannot, and never will be, able to date any girl because I'm a STUPID LOSER." AND you have to run around with that Goth make-up on your face for a week!

**Danny Phantom: **DEAL! And if I win, YOU have to go on a DATE WITH ME :D

**Sam Manson: **DEAL!

**Paulina Phantom: **WHAT! :O

**Dash Baxter: **WHAT!

**Tucker Foley: **WHAT!

**Kwan Chandler: **WHAT!

**Star Stewart: **WHAT!

**Tucker Foley:** this really isn't going to end well...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeahhh... :3 I liked this chapter! XD XD XD<strong>

**Sam: I DON'T **

**Me: DUH, because you're denying your feelings!**

**Sam: I don't HAVE FEELINGS**

**Me: Yes you do...**

**Sam: I DON'T HAVE ANY-**

**Me: HAHAHHAHHAAHAAHA NO ONE CARES! NOW REVIEW :D**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	6. Introducing The ChaCHING!

A/N: I owe you guys the end of this story. Good thing is that I'm trying really hard to finish them off :)

Disclaimer: don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>"Plots of Randomness"<strong>

**Chapter Six: Introducing The ChaCHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Phantom wrote on Sam Manson's Wall: <strong>Five girls so far in…_two_ hours into the bet. Would you like to go to a movie or fancy dinner?

**Sam Manson: **Five girls, and already you think you've won? Do you know how many teenage girls are in Amity?

**Danny Phantom: **I'm well aware of that fact actually.

**Sam Manson: **So don't gloat before you've lost, dumbass. There are over ten high schools in Amity, most filled with girls who already have committed _boyfriends_. _Boyfriends _who are big, manly, super-strong and _very _jealous. So _good luck _getting all that.

**Danny Phantom: **Poor, poor Sammy-kins. Don't underestimate the power of a teenage superhero.

**Tucker Foley: **He's got a point there, Sam…

**Sam Manson: **Stay out of this Tucker.

**Tucker Foley: **I'm just sayin'…

**Sam Manson: **Well zip it Techno-geek, it's your fault this happened anyways.

**Tucker Foley: **Hold it…how come this is _my _fault? You're the one that got herself jammed up in all this _bet _business.

**Sam Manson: **DON'T go there with me. Okay? Capeesh? Just keep your mouth shut and look pretty.

**Tucker Foley: **Argh, _please _don't take about looking pretty…I can't relive the memories.

**Sam Manson: **Do what I say and you don't have to.

**Tucker Foley: **You're mean. Why do we hang out with you again?

**Sam Manson: **Because a) you guys don't have other friends and b) I buy your video games.

**Tucker Foley: **Oh yeah…

**Danny Phantom: **I'm a bit disturbed and a little offended that I wasn't brought into this conversation…

**Sam Manson: **Shut up, will you?

**Danny Phantom: **Okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Manson wrote on Valerie Grey's Wall: <strong>Give me some good news.

**Valerie Grey: **Well, we've got rotten eggs and sugar-frosted bat cakes. Which one first?

**Sam Manson: **Rip the band-aid…get it over with.

**Valerie Grey: **Well, there's a "Date Danny Phantom for Fifteen Minutes for Five Bucks" booth open in the middle of the park and Tucker's the one 'handling' his dates.

**Sam Manson: **_Ohhrgh_, I _knew_ that lying son of a bitch was on _his _side! What's the good news?

**Valerie Grey: **Most of his customers are gay men.

**Sam Manson: **I _like _this town! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Paulina Sanchez: <strong>I can't believe that Danny Phantom was hitting on that goth geek! D:

**Dash Baxter: **I know! It's like, so weird! Maybe she's got him hypnotized! Or remember that creepy ghost that grants wishes? Maybe she wished that he would like her and he's now under her spell!

**Paulina Sanchez: **OMG! WE, LIKE, HAVE TO SAVE HIM!

**Dash Baxter: **Maybe we should tie her up in some closet and not let her out until she gets the spell removed!

**Paulina Sanchez: **OMG DASH YOU'RE SO SMART! WE SHOULD TOTALLY DO THAT TOMORROW AT SCHOOL. My poor Phantom! Who KNOWS what kind of evil, horrible things that that WITCH is doing to him!

**Sam Manson: **You do realize that you're using Facebook and that everyone can see your pathetic plans to kidnap me, right?

**Danny Phantom: **Yeah! And I'm not under some spell!

**Paulina Sanchez: **OMG PHANTOM, I DIDN'T ACTUALLY MEAN IT! IT WAS ALL DASH'S IDEA!

**Dash Baxter: **HEY! You agreed with me! It's my plan as much as yours as well!

**Paulina Sanchez: **OMG, stop lying Dash! PHANTOM, don't believe a word that he says! He's trying to make me look bad! I honestly swear that I had nothing to do with his evil plans!

**Sam Manson: **Oh really? So I'm _not _some witch doing evil, horrible things to Phantom?

**Paulina Sanchez: **OF COURSE NOT! I NEVER SAID ANYTHING!

**Danny Phantom: **What kind of _evil, horrible things _are you doing to me, Sam? ;)

**Sam Manson:** You're disgusting.

**Danny Phantom likes this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Star Stewart: <strong>30 bucks on Phantom. Any takers?

**Kwan Chandler: **50 on Manson.

**Valerie Grey: **30 on Sam.

**Aaron Lively: **50 on Phantom.

**Lisa Simpson: **40 on Phantom.

**Paulina Sanchez: **100 ON PHANTOM!

**Dash Baxter: **Whoa Paulina. You really want to spend all that money?

**Paulina Sanchez: **Anything against that FREAK!

**Dash Baxter: **Well, put me down as 50 for Phantom.

**Tucker Foley: **20 on Sam!

**Valerie Grey: **20? Really?

**Tucker Foley: **Hey! I'm running a little low this week…

**Valerie Grey: **Too many burgers?

**Tucker Foley: **Beautiful but dangerous. I can't help myself, they're too goddamn amazing.

**Valerie Grey: **Ahh, the inner workings of the male mind. How _exciting _it seems!

**Star Stewart: **I'll be here all week! Kwan, mind helping me a bit?

**Kwan Chandler: **Sure, Star!

**Cassidy Junior: **This isn't going to end well. I hardly doubt that Kwan can even count to ten.

**Kwan Chandler: **Mind saying that to my face, loser?

**Cassidy Junior: **I'd rather not.

**Star Stewart: **Stay away from here geek!

**Cassidy Junior: **But I'd like to place in a bet. Remember the 'any takers'?

**Star Stewart: **Fine loser. How much?

**Cassidy Junior: **60 on Manson.

**Star Stewart: **Well this is going to be interesting. 110 for Manson and 270 for Phantom. I'm gonna buy that cute little sundress I saw in _Beaustilla _when all this is over.

**Valerie Grey: **Careful what you say Star. You haven't even won, the contest it nowhere near over.

**Star Stewart: **And no way is that goth winning.

**Tucker Foley: **She might surprise you.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Phantom wrote on Sam Manson's Wall: <strong>You're going dooooown.

**Sam Manson: **Bet on it.

* * *

><p>AN: Stakes are high and set in the game. With about more than ten high schools down to go, and trying to shave off their vicious, manly boyfriends, with gays and plans hatching all over the place, will Danny Phantom win the bet and get the date?

Find out next time on, "Plots of Randomness".

I sound like a horrrrrible sitcom xD

_PhantomPotterGirl_


End file.
